zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bunnyburrow Talent Show
The marketplace of Bunnyburrow was a great spot for talent shows. They were held for both adults and children there occasionally, and in different categories. The ones for adults had often fancy prizes that were extremely rare in this tiny rural town. And to add further excitement to the show, the performances were not revealed beforehand to the audience so they would be surprised to see all the acts there. This of course offered a perfect opportunity for Judy to prove herself in her hometown. After getting the highest diploma from her dance instructor, she really felt like taking it further. It was becoming her passion almost as much, if not more than her police job. She had auditioned for the upcoming show, and luckily she was accepted. Nick congratulated her greatly after learning about this, and couldn´t wait to see it. The talent show took place in the hugest theater in Bunnyburrow, which was much bigger than the tent where Judy did her school play back in the day. Nick and Judy´s family members had bought tickets early and were already heading to their seats. “I wonder what my darling´s gonna do in her show. Playing the piano or doing the ballet? Many of her other siblings were good at those for example”, Bonnie said to Nick. “Well I know what she´s going to do, but I´m not going to spoil the surprise. All I´m going to say that she´s going to do something you won´t expect a bunny to do”, Nick smirked like the sly fox that he was. “Looks like doing unexpected things is becoming her cup of tea. She was the one who became the first bunny cop after all”, Stu noted. Gideon Grey was also there in the audience with his family. One of his cousins was going to do a strongman act there too. Buying some popcorn from a vendor, Nick couldn´t wait for the show to start. He had only seen Judy dance for a couple of times but he absolutely loved it already. He wished the best for his bunny girlfriend. Soon, a fanfare played on the stage as the middle-aged rabbit announcer entered the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Bunnyburrow Annual Talent Show. Tonight we´re going to witness the finest art and entertainment provided by the most talented young performers in this town. The winner of this show will be rewarded handsomely!” he showed a huge golden trophy loaded with money. “That´ll be in your paw soon, Carrots. I bet my tail on it”, Nick thought. “And so, let the show commence!” the announcer said. Lots of great performances were shown that night. Face painting, magic tricks, acrobatics, Gideon´s strongman cousin, playing the guitar…the show was so long that there were almost over ten performers there. Even Judy´s old schoolmate Bobby Catmull was there, playing his instruments. The announcer revealed what everybody was going to do shortly prior to them arriving to the stage. “So excited to see her show up. When will it be her turn?” one of Judy´s little sisters asked Bonnie. “And now, for the last contestant, the first rabbit belly dancer in this town, Judy Hopps!” the announcer declared. “Belly dancer?” Bonnie was genuinely surprised. The curtains opened as fitting music started playing, as a familiar looking gray rabbit entered the stage. Judy was in the same outfit that Carmelita had given her as a gift, with its tight-fitting red bra, a short translucent silk skirt, ruby and gold jewelry and her ears elegantly put on a ponytail. “Goodness. I never expected to see her wearing anything like that”, her mother said. “She´s really good at this, though. Trust me”, Nick was already getting into the show. “I think you like her better this way than in the uniform, don´t you?” Gideon winked at him. As the drums played, Judy started the show. Her midsection stayed well in tune with the music while her hips moved gracefully. The rabbit had her eyes closed and a sultry smile on her face, as if she was in a trance. Nick was instantly captivated by the performance. Judy kept moving her stomach in and out while rolling her shoulders. She really was a gorgeous sight to him. With her hips, strong legs, bare midriff and the right amount of makeup on her, Judy indeed looked the part for a belly dancer. “I can see why her teacher praised her so much”, the lovestruck fox kept watching the show. “Well, at least she´s getting some good work out outside her cop duty”, Violet nodded. While some of the movements looked rather complicated, to Judy it felt liberating in a way. Her flexibility certainly had a part to play in it too. She let her ears flow peacefully too during her dance. After the dance ended, everybody applauded. Even Judy´s family was impressed. “Wow. That was really something”, Stu said. “It really was. I didn´t think she could pull off something that elegant and exotic”, Bonnie added. The time had come for the winner to be announced. Much to their delight, it was Judy. The applause that followed was even bigger than the previous one as she was handed the trophy. Feeling almost sweaty after the heat, Judy walked off the stage to her family. “Darling, you did great!” Bonnie shook the paw of the winner. “Thanks Mom. I´m happy that I finally got to perform here in my hometown. Looks like this hobby might be my calling after all”, Judy said. “It sure is. You totally deserved the victory tonight, Carrots”, Nick hugged her. “And a big thanks to you for supporting my hobby and being the wonderful boyfriend that you always were”, Judy said cheerfully. The other audience members were cheering too, and some went even asking her for autographs. Soon after that, Nick and Judy were heading home. The rest of the Hopps family went their ways as the fox and his girlfriend were ready to go back to Grand Pangolin Arms. “Here. You too deserve your share for helping me. There´s no way I´m keeping this all or spending it all instantly”, Judy gave Nick his share of the prize money. “Oh, you shouldn´t have. Although with this I can buy you the finest carrot cake in the most expensive gourmet bakery in town. You deserve a prize for your success from me too”, Nick smiled. Judy couldn´t believe what she was hearing. “If you do that, I´ll do another dance in home just for you. A darling and supportive admirer like you deserves it”, she kissed Nick on his nose. “Let´s go home to celebrate the victory our way, my Ara-Bunny beauty”, Nick said. Holding hands, the cop escorted Bunnyburrow´s first and best belly dancer during their whole trip home. It was one of the first and one of the many successes in her new promising career. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy